


Stuck

by luchalita



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchalita/pseuds/luchalita
Summary: "I'm just a fuck up I'm not perfect.""Imperfection is beautiful."Where imperfections are annoying but beautiful, perfection isn't what it seems and assumptions are deadly.His tears to some would be a saving grace, but to me it's a sign of disaster."I'm just a fuck up." he spits. His breaths are shallow like he doesn't want to breathe. I've never seen this side of him, I know no one ever has. His lips are pressed, sealed under lock and key. He won't explain, he won't tell me what's wrong.The man who usually walks with pride, who swells with confidence, whose glare sends chills down any passerby's spine, was breaking and shattering before my very eyes.My lips parted, words not filling the gap."Imperfection is beautiful,"





	Stuck

**October 2014**

**AJ's POV**

 

 

 

I let out a huge gasp as I was forcibly awoken from my slumber; I've been having the same dream for two weeks now. Phil's heartbroken face when he stated that we should separate. The man who had been there for me when I was just a newcomer in NXT, he taught me so much about the wrestling business. My best friend, my husband who I thought was in love with me just as I was in love with him.

 

I almost felt regretful for ever pursuing the relationship in the first place despite obvious cracks in our relationship. Ever since Punk was fired from WWE, I was feeling the hostility towards myself as well. When he first walked out of the company, I was losing match after match but thankfully kept the title on me until the night after Wrestlemania and frankly I was okay with the decision. Other talent would whisper when I entered the room, their eyes filled with disgust especially towards my wedding ring. That was one thing that made losing the title worth it, also not seeing Dean Ambrose in the hallways would help keep my sanity in check.

 

No one knew that he and I hooked up with each other back in the summer of 2012. It happened when I was one my way to the hotel's gym and Dean followed behind me, the elevator stopped, the temperature increased. One thing led to another and Dean and I had sexual intercourse against the elevator wall.

 

_Very romantic I know._

 

Pushing my thoughts aside, I slid off the cheap bed and my feet pressed against the cold slightly off-white tiles. I flipped on the light and clicked my tongue in disapproval as I analyzed my current appearance.

 

_I needed to sort out my hair before I even head to media._

 

It was the week before Hell in a Cell and myself along with my complete displeasure Punk, have to go and promote Hell in Cell along with Raw. I had to count my blessings, it could've been either Dean or Nikki. Nikki for some reason has disliked me since my push back in the summer of 2012 and worsened with my infamous pipe-bomb back in August of 2013.

 

She was the one who took it most harshly; I only said all of those things because I felt that the Divas shouldn't be showcased on reality television but in the middle of the squared circle. Ever since then, Nicole has called me out in interviews and even on social media. I honestly stopped caring what she had to say because I know that I worked my ass off to get here and Nicole wasn't going to stop me.

 

Paige who was snoring broke me from my train of thought; Paige, Rosa along with Alicia were the only females who didn't see me as Punk's wife. As reckless as they were, they were the only friends that I had left other than Seth and Big E.

 

After I shined my title I slipped on black skinny jeans, a red flowing top and chucks. I grabbed my wallet along with my phone and the leather jacket that Kaitlyn bought for me for my birthday. I sent a quick text to Dean telling him that I would meet him in the lobby in twenty minutes. In the meantime I was going to go eat some breakfast before I was going to have to deal with the strangest man on the entire roster.

 

* * *

 

 After waiting in the lobby with my title resting on my shoulder, looking like an absolute lunatic for fifteen minutes; Jon finally decided to grace me with his presence. I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're late."

 

"I'm here now."

 

_Unbelievable._

 

There are no words on how much I wanted to switch with Brie and be with Seth. At least Seth and I were good friends and I actually liked him. Dean frustrated me to the point that I would want to knock his teeth down his throat.

 

* * *

 

 "So AJ, what do you think about Dean?" The interviewer asked me, I looked over to Dean and I remembered my hookup with him not to long ago and my cheeks started to heat up. Dean noticed and smirked, "I think that answers your question, AJ has a soft spot for me. I don't blame her, girls dig bad boys." He leaned back putting his arms behind his head and winked at me.

 

I cleared my throat, "Dean wouldn't be able to handle someone like me especially the Divas champion."

 

"Oh? I'm sure if Dolph Ziggler of all guys could handle you I'm sure I wouldn't have any issues."

 

* * *

 

 The morning filled with media quickly went by and Dean and I decided to go for lunch at a nearby cafe.

 

"So Dean, do you have a girlfriend?" Dean's blue eyes filled with mischief, "Why? Do you like me AJ?" I rolled my eyes and threw a grape at him. "No I don't have a crush on you asshole, I just don't want to be blindsided anytime soon if you have a girlfriend back home."

 

He chuckled and seemingly brushed off my insult, "No I don't have a girlfriend. Anyways, how are you getting to the arena? Do you want to carpool maybe, it's good for the environment."

 

"You said the exact same thing about saving water by showering at the same time last weekend."

 

Dean let out a snort and gave me a look of disapproval, "I'm just trying to do my part to save the planet."

 

I rolled my eyes, biting my tongue to hold in a rebuttal. I just needed this day to end already, "I'll see you at the arena Dean. I can ride with someone else." I flashed a fake smile while standing up from the wooden chair, I really hope I don't see a glimpse of the so called 'Lunatic Fringe'.

 

* * *

 

 I adjusted my Chucks and as I was heading to the gorilla, Stephanie stopped me and my blood went cold, "Hi Boss lady, what do you need?" I said perkily.

 

Stephanie grinned, "I'm happy to see that you're in high spirits, you have a match against Rosa Mendez. I did not appreciate what you tweeted about two nights ago, so right after your match, you will face your former bodyguard Tamina and if you survive that you will face Summer Rae."

 

_How am I surprised?_

 

"Thank you Stephanie. This is a great opportunity for me to rectify myself for my actions." I walked past her and rolled my eyes, one of these days I am going to slap that smug grin off her face.

 

Despite Stephanie's usual bitchy presence I headed to the ring with a smile and slid between the ropes, I handed my title to the referee then the bell rang signalling the match had started.

 

Rosa was yelling at me saying that she wanted a title shot; I simply kicked her in the stomach, bounced against the ropes and put her in the Black Widow. Her hand rapidly hit my lower back admitting defeat.

 

I released Rosa and immediately Tamina entered the ring, she and I locked up and she threw my face to the mat. I held my chin in pain, but before I could get up Tamina gave me a knee to the face. She attempted to do an elbow drop and I quickly got out of the way, I bounced against the ropes and met a boot to the face.

 

I wasn't going to win this match by out-powering her, I need to use my speed and use her power against.

 

Tamina didn't instant cover which meant that she was going for the Superfly splash; Tamina jumped from the turnbuckle and I lifted my knees. Tamina groaned in pain, I led her to her feet and grabbed the back of her neck. I jumped and snapped Tamina's head to the mat, I weakly lifted her leg and Tamina thankfully didn't kick out.

 

My match against Summer Rae finished rather quickly, as much as I loved wrestling. I wish I was able to mentally prepare for my matches. But before I could celebrate my win, a metal guitar rift played through the entire arena, the crowd started cheering loudly. I didn't need to look at the titantron or the stage to know who it was.

 

_Seriously? Out of the three hour show he had to come out now?_

 

I looked to the ramp where Jonathon was grinning so hard that his dimples were quite prominent. I saw in his right hand that he had a microphone which I couldn't tell would bring positive or negative repercussions.

 

_What does Dean have to say that couldn't wait until after the show?_

 

 


End file.
